Tawanan Menawan
by gekanna87
Summary: Tobi salah culik dan sekarang Ino harus jadi budak tujuh orang pria jomblo. dipastikan tak ada ketenangan di bawah atap Akatsuki. #INOcentwhiteday2019


Disclaimer : Character belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Warning : OOC, typoo, garing, hambar. Agak anganu dikit.

Written for INOcentwhiteday2019

.

.

.

**Tawanan menawan.**

"Kalian keparat...Pengecut...Beraninya menculik wanita lemah." Teriak gadis berambut pirang itu dengan segenap udara yang memenuhi paru-parunya. Ia dikurung dalam sebuah gudang dan merasa terlalu marah untuk merasa takut. Baru tadi siang ia asyik berbelanja, tiba-tiba saja pria bertopeng spiral menodongkan senjata dan memaksanya masuk ke mobil.

Kisame yang berjaga di depan pintu gudang jadi kesal. "Hoi, Wanita...tutup mulutmu atau kubunuh nanti." Teriak pria bertubuh kekar itu.

Dari tadi sebenarnya Kisame berniat mencekik wanita yang tak bisa diam itu, tapi Itachi tak akan suka bila tawanan mereka mati. Apalagi Kakuzu. Bisa-bisa ia tak diberi komisi selama setahun, tanpa uang ia tak bisa mendapatkan sake dan wanita dan tanpa keduanya hidup ini akan terasa hampa. Menderita...

"Hah.. Ayo ke sini dan buat aku berhenti bicara. Kau pengecut." Tantang Ino dengan lancang.

Merasa kesabarannya mulai menipis. Kisame meninju tembok kemudian melangkah gusar menuju ruang tamu di mana rekan-rekannya sedang berkumpul. Tampak asyik bersantai-santai.

'Keparat mereka' umpatnya dalam hati.

"Kisame, Mengapa wajahmu begitu?" tanya Itachi yang tadinya sibuk memilah permintaan klien. Mereka adalah Akatsuki. Sekelompok penjahat dengan kemampuan luar biasa yang akan melakukan segala jenis pekerjaan kotor bila bayarannya cocok. Termasuk melayani jasa kuras WC dan bersih-bersih lainnya. Kakuzu sang bendahara menetapkan kebijakan bisnis terbuka, termasuk memperbudak rekannya untuk menambah kas organisasi.

"Memang wajahku kenapa, hah?" Bentaknya sebal, sebab Itachi lah yang menugaskan dirinya menjaga wanita laknat itu.

"Mulutmu monyong kaya manusia ikan, tuh." Tukas Deidara tanpa menatap Kisame. Pria pirang itu sedang asyik makan pop corn sambil menonton film action yang banyak adegan ledakkannya. Ia harus berpuas diri dengan menatap layar sebab Kakuzu memotong anggarannya untuk membeli bahan peledak. Si pelit itu beralasan belum ada yang me-_request_ jasa pengeboman. Tangannya sudah gatal ingin meledakkan sesuatu. Mungkin dia bisa meledakkan brankas baja di kamar Kakuzu dengan sisa TNT yang ia punya dan menjarah tabungan sang bendahara.

"Kau cari mati ya?" Hardiknya pada si pemilik mata biru, tapi Deidara tak mengindahkannya. Matanya terpaku pada gambar bola api membumbung di layar TV. Indah bukan. Andai saja itu beneran akan lebih indah lagi. Ia merindukan aroma mesiu dan C4. Apalagi bunyi dentuman keras yang bisa membuatnya orgasme secara instan.

"Mati? Apa ada mayat yang perlu aku daur ulang?" Tanya Hidan yang baru saja keluar dari kamar tidurnya setelah melakukan apa entah apa. Pria berambut perak itu langsung ikut nimbrung di ruang tamu. Muncul hanya dengan memakai celana kolor dan bertelanjang dada. Hidan adalah _epitome_ Anti-mainstream. Dia masih tak beranjak dari fase remaja Emo-nya. Ketika banyak orang beralih menjalani gaya hidup Vegan. Hidan malah bersumpah menjadi karnivora sejati dengan memakan daging steaknya mentah-mentah hingga membuat yang lainnya muntah-muntah dan tak pernah mau mengajak pria itu untuk makan bersama lagi.

"Un...Mulutmu yang harus di daur ulang, Hidan." Celetuk Deidara sembari menyikut pria yang kini menginvasi sofa yang sedang ia duduki agar tak dekat-dekat.

Itachi yang cermat membaca kondisi segera mengambil kendali sebelum amarah Kisame meledak. Urat-urat di pelipisnya partnernya terlihat mencuat.

"Apa yang terjadi kawan? Mengapa kau emosi begitu. Bukankah kau punya tugas menjaga tawanan kita?"

"Katakan padaku, Siapa yang membawa wanita itu ke mari? Bukankah permintaannya untuk menculik wanita berambut pink. Mengapa yang ada di gudang kita malah berambut pirang?"

"Aku tak tahu, Misi ini aku serahkan pada Tobi. Kemarin aku sudah mem _briefing_-nya dengan jelas kalau kita harus menculik Haruno Sakura. Entah ke mana bocah itu sekarang."

Kisame memijat keningnya. "Mengapa kau suruh Tobi bekerja sendiri, Bocah itu kan tidak becus."

Tobi yang baru sampai di markas menjatuhkan bungkusan plastik yang dia bawa begitu mendengar perkataan Kisame. Dia begitu syok dan selusin puding pun berserakan di lantai. "Maafkan Tobi, Kakak. Maafkan kalau Tobi bodoh dan tak becus. Tobi benar-benar lupa yang mana sasarannya. Jadi Tobi culik saja yang wajahnya lebih cantik. Hua...Hua..." Tobi si anak baik menangis histeris sakit hati dibilang tak becus oleh _senpai_-nya.

Itachi ingin menembak kepalanya sendiri. Begini ya, rasanya jadi satu-satunya orang waras di tengah-tengah manusia gila. Itachi yang selalu berusaha kalem beranjak untuk memeluk Tobi. "Cup...Cup..Tobi anak manis. Kami tidak marah dan menyalahkanmu. Kenapa kau pergi tanpa melaporkan misimu padaku lebih dulu?"

"Tobi pergi membeli Puding, Tobi pikir kalian akan suka. Ini puding _limited edition_, tadi antrenya lama sekali..Hiks..Hiks." Pemuda bertopeng itu masih terisak.

Kisame memungut puding yang dibawa Tobi dan mencicipinya. Ia tak jadi marah begitu kelembutan dan cita rasa coklat menyentuh lidahnya. "Kau anak baik Tobi, Maaf kalau aku bilang kau tak becus. Aku kesal, tapi bukan padamu." Tobi pun ceria lagi. Ternyata Kisame emosian karena kurang gula.

"Woi...Bedebah, Lepaskan Aku." Teriakan Ino kali ini terdengar sampai ruang tamu. Dengan marah wanita itu menendang-nendang pintu.

Mendengar suara cempreng wanita itu Kisame bergidik. "Pokoknya aku tak mau tahu. Wanita itu urusanmu Itachi. Aku keluar sebentar mencari udara segar dan aku harap saat aku kembali kau bisa membuatnya diam."

Itachi menarik nafas panjang. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan pada gadis itu?" Tanya Itachi pada tiga rekannya.

"Ledakkan saja, beres deh masalahnya." Jawab Deidara asal.

"Berikan dia padaku untuk dijadikan tumbal bagi Jashin."

"Sumpal saja mulutnya, Kak." Tumben Tobi memberikan saran yang rasional. "Atau minta kak Sasori mengajak gadis itu main boneka. Dia pasti senang."

"Omong-omong, Ke mana Sasori? Aku tak melihatnya sejak pagi."

"Oh itu, Dia menerima paket pagi tadi dan mengurung diri di kamar. Dia begitu senang pesanannya datang."

"Memang Sasori membeli apa?" tanya Hidan ingin tahu.

"Dia memesan boneka super realistis bernama Jolie. Bahkan membelinya pre-order. Sepertinya dia sibuk memainkan koleksi barunya itu sekarang."

"Kasihan Sasori. Tergila-gila pada boneka. Padahal wanita asli jauh lebih baik."

"Hah...Memang kau tahu? Bukankah kau diwajibkan untuk selibat oleh dewamu? Masih perjaka jangan sok-sokan."

"Diam kau, Jashin hanya mengizinkan kenikmatan yang berasal dari rasa sakit." Ucap Hidan membela diri.

"Un...jadi kau pria Maso. Ih Hentai."

"Dan kau Dei, Akui saja kalau kau Maho. Diam-diam selalu melirik bokong Kisame."

"Kau salah paham, Aku hanya heran mengapa Kisame kekar begitu tanpa olah raga. Padahal aku tiap hari angkat beban, tapi masih kurus begini."

"Kau tahu kenapa? Sebab kau tak ditakdirkan jadi pria Macho." Sahut Hidan ngaco.

"Yikes, Tobi gak mau dengar percakapan cabul kalian, Tobi masih di bawah umur."

"Tobi, Sok suci. Siapa yang menghabiskan stok sabun di kamar mandi, Hah?" ujar Hidan pada si pemuda bertopeng.

Tobi yang diserang langsung melipir, menjauh dari ruang tamu. Keriput Itachi bertambah dalam melihat rekan-rekannya. Sedangkan teriakan melengking wanita itu belum reda juga. Itachi pun memutuskan menemui tawanannya sambil membawa tali, plester dan kaus kaki yang belum dicuci selama seminggu untuk mengintimidasinya.

Sebagai seorang lelaki santun Itachi mengetuk pintu gudang dengan perlahan. Ino yang sedang emosi melipat tangan di dada dan berteriak lantang. "Kau penculik bego ya, kenapa ketuk-ketuk kalau sudah tahu pintu di kunci dari luar."

"Nona, Tak perlu judes begitu." Itachi menghadapi Ino dengan tenang. Di antara segala hal. Sikap dingin dan tenangnya selalu berhasil membawa sukses. Dia akan membuat tawanannya ini bekerja sama.

Mulut Ino hampir ternganga melihat si penculik. Dia tinggi berwajah tampan dengan rambut sehitam malam. Mengapa pria seperti ini jadi penjahat?, tapi sepertinya dia bukan pria bertopeng yang menodongkan senjata padanya.

"Mengapa kau menculikku? Mau memeras ayahku?" sebagai artis terkenal dan putri satu-satunya pejabat tinggi Konoha, Yamanaka Ino memiliki nilai tinggi. Bukan pertama kali Ino jadi korban penculikan. Waktu ia kecil ia juga pernah diculik.

"Jangan sombong dulu, Nona. Kau bukan target kami. Rekanku salah menculik orang. Seharusnya kami menculik Haruno Sakura."

"Sakura, Buat apa kalian mau menculiknya?" Entah mengapa Ino jadi tambah kesal. Sasuke memilih Sakura sebagai kekasih dan sekarang penculik pun memilih si jidat lebar itu sebagai korban. Memang dia kurang apa, sih?

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Kalau memang salah culik, lepaskan aku." Perintah wanita pirang itu.

Itachi melangkah mendekat, menjepit wanita pirang itu di antara tembok dan tubuhnya. Ino yang tadinya banyak nyali tiba-tiba menciut. Ia takut di apa-apakan oleh penculik yang wajahnya kini melayang sekian senti di dekatnya.

"Tidak bisa, Aku tak mau kau mengekspos kami. Siapa yang menjamin kau akan tutup mulut. Rekanku ingin membunuhmu saja."

Intimidasi kian terasa, Apa lagi Ino bisa melihat dengan jelas seringai kejam di wajahnya. "Tetapi, Karena aku baik hati. Aku akan memberikanmu pilihan. Jika kau mau menuruti kata-kataku, Aku akan membiarkanmu keluar dari gudang ini dan bila kau tetap berisik dan melawan..."

Jantung Ino berdetak cepat. Saat tangan pria itu turun meraih sesuatu di pinggangnya. Ino yakin pria berambut hitam itu akan mengambil senjata untuk menakutinya. Ino menelan ludah.

"...Aku terpaksa membungkammu dengan ini." Lanjutnya setengah tertawa.

"Hoek.."Mata Ino membelalak lebar, dia merasa mual dan ingin muntah. Itachi menyodorkan kaus kaki tepat di depan hidungnya. "Ya,Tuhan kaus kaki siapa yang bau begini?"

"Ini kaus kaki milikku, Bila kau tak setuju akan memasukkan benda ini ke mulutmu. Agar kau mau diam."

Memikirkan betapa jijiknya hal itu. Ino langsung menyerah. Ia tak mau kaus kaki busuk itu berada di dekatnya. Apalagi digunakan untuk menyumpal mulutnya. NO way!

"Oke, Baiklah. Aku akan menurutimu."

Itachi menyimpan kembali senjata pamungkasnya di saku celana. Belajar dari pengalaman. Kaus kaki bau selalu berhasil membuat lawan paling tangguh pun menjerit. Ia mengamit lengan Ino menyeret gadis itu menuju ruang tamu. Ino memperhatikan bangunan ini cukup luas, tapi mengapa begini kotor. Ruang tamu mereka penuh sampah, debu, piring dan gelas kotor yang tampaknya berhari-hari belum di cuci. Bahkan ada kolor terselip di bantalan sofa dan tergeletak di bawah furnitur. 'Mereka ini manusia atau babi, sih. Jorok banget' Keluh Ino dalam hati. Lebih baik dia terkurung di gudang kalau begini.

"_Guys_, Pengumuman. Mulai hari ini kita punya pembantu."

"_What_?" Teriak Ino menatap penculiknya tak percaya.

Dua kepala menoleh dari sofa.

"Oh, Itu wanita yang diculik Tobi?" tanya Hidan pada Itachi. "Dia kelihatan seperti Deidara versi perempuan."

Ino bersedekap. Ia melihat seorang pria berambut pirang dengan gaya rambut seperti dirinya. "Heh, Jangan samakkan wanita berkelas seperti aku dengan penjahat."

"Cih, Aku juga tak mau disamakan dengan wanita norak." Balas Deidara tak acuh.

Itachi memberikan sapu dan serok pada Ino. "Mulailah bekerja."

Ino menatap benda yang Itachi berikan padanya. Ia sama sekali tak tahu caranya bersih-bersih. Dari kecil dia selalu punya pelayan.

"Mengapa kau bengong?" tanya pria bersurai hitam itu.

"Aku ini putri pejabat, Anak orang kaya. Mana aku tahu caranya bersih-bersih."

"Pikirkan sendiri caranya. Kami biarkan kau hidup karena mungkin kau akan berguna. Bila ternyata kau hanya menyusahkan, aku yakin rekan-rekanku yang lain akan berlomba untuk mencekik lehermu." Ancam Itachi pada Ino.

"Kalau kalian mau uang, minta saja tebusan pada ayahku. Lepaskan aku. Aku mohon."

"Kami akan melepaskanmu." Ucap Deidara memberikan Ino tatapan menelisik.

"Setelah kami puas memanfaatkanmu." lanjut Hidan dengan tawa.

Tubuh Ino gemetaran. Situasi tak menguntungkan baginya. Terkurung di markas penjahat yang isinya laki-laki semua, Apa pun bisa terjadi. 'Ya Tuhan, Jangan sampai ia di apa-apa kan.'

"Hidan, Jangan takut-takuti dia."

"Itachi, kau ini penjahat bukan, sih?" tanya Deidara.

"Aku punya cara sendiri untuk membuat orang melakukan apa yang aku mau."

"Ah...Ya sudah, Kau urus wanita itu. Ayo Dei, Kita ganggu Tobi saja."

Ino merasa lega melihat dua orang itu pergi. Menyisakan hanya si pria berambut hitam mengawasinya.

"Ayo cepat mulai bekerja." Desak penculiknya lagi.

Ino mulai mengumpulkan piring kotor dan membawanya ke dapur. Semua sampah ia singkirkan dalam kantung sampah. Tibalah saatnya ia harus memungut pakaian kotor.

"Urrgh...Mengapa tempat ini berantakan sekali." Ino memasukkan satu persatu baju kotor yang berserakan di lantai. Di sofa. Di meja. Ia menjengit saat harus mengambil boxer bergambar babi pink. "Duh, Najis...Najis. Cowok waras mana yang pakai celana dalam macam beginian."

Itachi yang berkutat dengan laptopnya melirik Ino sesaat. Dengan cepat ia bergerak merampas benda berwarna pink itu. "Jangan sentuh pakaian dalamku." Ucapnya dengan wajah merona.

Ino tak kuasa menahan tawa, Pria yang baru tadi mengintimidasinya dengan bengis kini tersipu malu. "Kau punya selera yang _unik_." Komentar Ino.

"Pokoknya aku tak mau kau menyentuh dalamanku."

"Makanya jangan diberantakin dong! Begitu banyak pakaian kotor dimana-mana. Mana aku tahu yang mana punyamu."

Itachi mulai memunguti pakaiannya sendiri. Ibunya dari dulu mengajarkan dirinya untuk selalu bersih dan rapi. Hanya saja semenjak bergabung dengan Akatsuki yang anggotanya pada jorok dan semau gue. Dia lelah membersihkan rumah ini seorang diri. Jadilah dia ikut-ikutan jorok. Bayangkan rumah ini dihuni tujuh orang pria jomblo. Wajarlah hancur semua.

Sementara Konan, Yahiko dan Nagato sudah keluar dari tempat ini karena yang lainnya protes. Tujuh pria Jomblo tidak tahan melihat mereka bertiga mesra-mesraan sepanjang hari. Apalagi dirinya yang tidur di sebelah kamar konan. Tiap malam ia harus mendengar suara mereka bertiga sedang _threesome_. Untung saja mereka sudah pindah. Dia bisa tidur tenang sekarang, tanpa ada yang mengingatkan betapa jones-nya dia.

Itachi meninggalkan Ino. Ia memastikan semua pintu dan jendela terkunci agar wanita itu tidak lari. Ia memilih melanjutkan pekerjaannya di kamar. Jauh dari pengamatan sepasang mata besar berwarna aquamarine yang menatapnya dengan kepo.

Ino pegal-pegal. Ia berusaha keras membersihkan rumah ini. Setelah semua pekerjaannya selesai. Wanita pirang itu menatap tangannya dengan sedih. _French manicure_-nya hancur semua. 'Dasar pria geblek, Aku pasti akan membelasmu'

Kakuzu dan Kisame tiba saat jam makan malam. Para anggota Akatsuki pun berkumpul di meja makan. Sebenarnya Itachi meminta Ino memasak, tapi setelah melihat cara wanita itu mendadar telur. Ia berubah pikiran dan memasak sendiri. Lebih baik dia repot dari pada semua orang keracunan gara-gara masakan wanita pirang itu.

"Markas jadi bersih, Siapa yang otaknya waras mau membereskan tempat ini?" Tanya Kakuzu.

"Oh itu, Tawanan kita." Jawab Itachi. Sambil meletakkan makanan di meja.

"Uh, Tobi salah culik." Aku Pemuda bertopeng yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Salah culik? Kita tak dapat uang dong. Tobi sebagai gantinya gajimu bulan ini tak aku bayar."

"Tapi...tapi. Itachi bilang tak apa-apa."

"Yang mengurus keuangan kita siapa? Kalian pikir mudah cari uang. Kalian bisanya minta ini itu. Yang menagih utang itu aku. Yang cari klien itu aku. Pokoknya kalian harus hidup seirit mungkin."

Wajah anggota Akatsuki tampak cemberut. Mereka mendengar monolog yang sama setiap hari dari Kakuzu. Mereka semua tahu dengan banyaknya misi yang mereka selesaikan tak mungkin kas kosong. Sungguh menyebalkan mereka dipaksa untuk jadi kismin hanya karena Kakuzu sangat pelit dan tak mau berpisah dengan uang di brankasnya. Ini hanya satu derita menjadi anggota Akatsuki. Belum lagi yang lainnya.

Mendengar salah seorang penculik menyebut-nyebut soal uang Ino langsung menyahut. "Kalau kalian mau uang minta saja pada ayahku. Inoichi Yamanaka. Dia pasti mau bayar berapa pun agar aku kembali."

Kakuzu mengaruk-garuk dagunya berpikir.

"Kakuzu kau bisa mendapatkan uang dari wanita ini kapan saja, Mengapa kita tak menahannya sebentar untuk melayani kita. Dengan adanya dia kita bisa mengirit biaya laundry, bersih-bersih dan memangkas pengeluaran untuk rumah bordil."

Mata Ino membelalak, Jadi pria sialan itu juga merencanakan menjadikan dia penghangat ranjang. Ia menatap tujuh pria yang duduk di meja makan. No..dia tak mau digilir, lebih baik dia bunuh diri dari pada diperkosa.

Kisame mengamati Ino dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki lalu menegak bir-nya. "Aku lebih memilih gadis-gadis di rumah bordil. Wanita ini terlalu kurus. Dia bukan seleraku."

Ino tak tahu harus tersinggung atau bersyukur karena ia tak tampak menarik di mata pria kekar itu.

Itachi meminta Ino duduk makan malam bersama mereka. Aneh rasanya duduk makan semeja bersama penculiknya. Ia mengamati para kriminal itu. Mereka semua bertingkah aneh. Hanya Itachi yang terlihat hampir normal. Apa ia terjebak bersama kumpulan psikopat gila? Ino berusaha menelan kari yang dibuat Itachi. Enak, Begitu-begitu ternyata ia terampil juga.

"Jadi aku tidur di mana?" tanya Ino polos setelah ia mencuci semua piring bekas makan malam.

"Sasori, Apa Ino bisa tidur di kamarmu?" Tanya Itachi.

"Tidak, Kasurku sudah penuh oleh boneka."

"Eh Sasori bukankah Ino mirip dengan boneka milikmu, si _barbie_."

"Memang mirip, tapi tetap dia manusia. Aku lebih cinta pada boneka."

"Bagaimana denganmu Deidara? Ino bisa tidur di kamarmu kan?"

"Tidak bisa, Kamarku penuh bahan peledak. Aku tak mau wanita bodoh ini tanpa sengaja meledakkan kita semua."

"Dia bisa tidur bersamaku." Tawar Hidan. "Asal dia tahan dengan bau darah yang aku tumpahkan di altar Jashin." Pria berambut perak itu tertawa seram.

Ino bergidik. "Aku tidur di sofa saja. Atau di gudang tempat kau menyekapku."

Itachi tak menanyakan Kisame dan Kakuzu karena mereka pasti menolak keberadaan orang asing di kamar tidurnya dan Tobi, Itachi merasa tak aman menitipkan Ino pada bocah bertopeng itu. Merasa kasihan Itachi menawarkan diri. Ia tak menginginkan wanita itu kedinginan dan merasa tak nyaman. "Kau bisa tidur denganku." Ucapnya dengan polos tanpa niat buruk, tetapi yang lainnya menatap Itachi dengan tatapan curiga dan seringai sok tahu.

Ino bersedekap, Membuat dadanya yang besar semakin membusung. Itachi terpaksa mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Modus Nih?" tuduh wanita pirang itu.

"Modus apa?" Berdasar telmi dan tak peka Itachi kebingungan.

"Itachi pura-pura polos..hi..hi..hi.." Tobi tertawa.

"Apa, Aku tak berniat macam-macam. Ya sudah kalau kau tak mau tidur di kamarku. Terserah saja." Itachi berpaling pergi meninggalkan ruang tamu. Sebal rasanya niat baiknya dicurigai. Biar saja wanita itu kedinginan di ruang tamu. Mengapa dia peduli. Toh Ino cuma tawanan. Ia sering meninggalkan tawanan mereka tanpa makan, terikat di gudang dan ia tak peduli. Lalu mengapa ia harus memikirkan wanita tak tahu terima kasih ini.

Setelah Itachi pergi, Ino juga menyingkir. Ia takut dengan kumpulan penjahat itu. Ino meringkuk di gudang. Mini dress yang ia kenakan berasa tak nyaman. Ia juga bau keringat setelah seharian jadi pembantu. Udara cukup dingin membuat Ino gemetar. Sekarang ia menyesal menolak tawaran dari pria itu. Tak tahan dengan kondisinya Ino pergi ke ruang tamu. Berharap mereka semua sudah pergi tidur. Syukur ruangan itu kosong dan Ino merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa. Dia mulai menangis. Meski berusaha bersikap berani, ia merasa terancam. Ino bahkan tak tahu bagaimana nasibnya selama mereka menahannya di sini. Segera setelah luapan emosinya reda, kantuk mendatanginya. Ia lelah, Maklum saja _princess_ tak pernah kerja rodi.

Itachi membangunkan Ino yang meringkuk di sofa. "Hey..Apa kau nyaman di sana?"

Ino mengerjap lantas mendudukkan tubuhnya. "Tidak, Badanku pegal semua dan gatal."

"Tawaranku masih berlaku." Ucap pria itu di tengah keremangan ruang tamu.

"Boleh aku mandi?, Rasanya tak nyaman mengenakan pakaian ini."

"Ikut ke ke kamarku kalau begitu."

Ino menduga kamar Itachi akan berantakan, tapi ia salah. Ruangan itu tampak rapi dan minimalis. Absen dari pernak-pernik tak berguna. Itachi menyerahkan pakaian yang dia ambil dari lemari pada Ino. "Pakai saja ini, lebih bersih dan nyaman. Kamar mandi di sebelah situ." Ia menunjuk pintu kaca.

"Terima kasih."

Ino lega, mandi air hangat terasa bagaikan surga. Ia meraih t-shirt hitam milik pria itu dan mengenakannya lalu ragu-ragu meraih boxer kuning dengan gambar pisang.

"Ek... Haruskan aku mengenakan pakaian dalam pria yang bukan kekasihku?" tanya Ino pada dirinya sendiri. Ino menimbang pilihannya. Memakai kembali g-string nya yang kotor, atau tak memakai apa-apa sama sekali. Meski t shirt itu menutupi bokongnya. Bisa saja ia terekspos saat tidur. Dengan berat hati Ino meraih celana pendek itu. "dari pada tak pakai" putusnya singkat.

Itachi mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel, untuk menatap Ino yang baru selesai mandi, wajahnya segar dan rambut pirangnya masih terlihat lembab. Dia tampak natural dan jauh lebih cantik mengenakan pakaiannya. Dia langsung menunduk. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona. Mengapa dia jadi seperti ini. Jantungnya berdetak tak jelas hanya karena wanita. 'Ingat Itachi, Wanita ini tawanan' ia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri agar tidak terpesona.

"Kau ternyata baik juga."

"Jangan salah paham, Kau tak akan berguna bila jatuh sakit. Ayo cepat tidur."

Itachi menyingkir dan membuat ruang untuk Ino. Dia juga meletakan bantal guling di tengah-tengah kasur untuk jadi pembatas di antara mereka. Ino merasa tenang, pria ini tak akan melakukan apa-apa.

"Hei.. aku baru sadar kau terlihat mirip aktor kenamaan Sasuke Uchiha."

Mendengar nama adiknya di sebut-sebut Itachi mengeram. "Wajar kami mirip. Kami dibuat oleh ayah dan ibu yang sama."

Ino terkejut, "Tunggu, Tunggu dulu. Jadi kau Itachi Uchiha. Kakak Sasuke. Bukankah seharusnya kau sudah meninggal?"

"Yah, Aku membunuh diriku sendiri, dan identitasku adalah rahasia. Aku akan memburumu bila kau bicara pada orang lain."

"Uh, Baiklah." Ino memejamkan mata. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa yang berbaring di sebelahnya adalah kakak dari pria yang dia taksir dari jaman jembot

" Apakah kau salah satu fans adikku?"

"Tidak, Aku tak menyukainya." Desis Ino dengan wajah merona. Siapa yang suka pria buta yang tak paham daya tarik wanita cantik seperti dirinya. Dia model, artis dan juga mantan miss world. Kecantikannya diakui sejuta umat tapi tidak diakui oleh manusia menyebalkan itu.

Itachi tersenyum tahu Ino berbohong. Ternyata wanita gampang ditebak. Sasuke itu sejak lahir sudah jadi magnet wanita. Mulai dari tante-tante sekompleks sampai anak gadis tetangga, semua dibuat bertekuk lutut. Itachi tidak iri karena ia tahu repotnya di kejar-kejar wanita.

.

.

Itachi terbangun dengan merasakan sepasang benda kenyal menempel di punggungnya. Ia tak mau memikirkan itu apa saat melihat lengan Ino membelit pinggangnya. Ia mengerang saat Ino menggeliat menempelkan tubuhnya lebih erat pada sumber kehangatan di dekatnya.

"Ah.. Kau pikir aku bantal guling." Itachi menyesal menyuruh Ino tidur di ranjangnya. Dia jadi berpikiran aneh. Dengan hati-hati ia melepaskan diri dari Ino. Lalu meluncur ke kamar mandi dengan wajah panas. Buru-buru ia membasuh wajahnya dengan air dingin. Kenapa dia jadi salah tingkah begini?. Itachi baru sadar ada secarik kain merah tergantung di dekat cermin. Ia meraihnya karena merasa tak pernah memiliki benda berenda. Setelah beberapa saat baru ia sadar benda yang dia pegang adalah celana dalam Ino. Dahinya mengerut, Mengapa gadis itu memakai benda tipis menerawang yang tak menutupi apa-apa.

"Fuck!" Gumannya kesal. Tanpa diminta pikirannya menampilkan image Ino hanya mengenakan benda sial yang dia pegang. Dengan marah ia melemparkan benda sial itu ke lantai. Itachi menarik nafas panjang dan melirik ke bawah. Sial sekali, Waktu mandinya akan jadi lebih panjang.

Sarapan berlangsung pelan. Kadang Itachi tak percaya dirinya harus mengurus enam orang ini. Ia memecahkan telur untuk membuat omlet. Harusnya ia membangunkan wanita itu untuk membantunya, tapi wajah tidur Ino membuatnya jadi tak tega. Apa dia jadi lembut hati? Duh bagaimana nasib kariernya sebagai penjahat kalau sudah begini.

Ino muncul di dapur masih mengenakan baju Itachi yang dia pinjam. Pemandangan itu membuat Tobi bersiul-siul tak jelas dan yang lainnya menyeringai sok tahu. Itachi langsung merasa tak enak.

"Jadi wajah kuyumu itu karena terjaga sepanjang malam toh." Komentar Kisame. Mereka semua duduk santai menyesap kopinya sementara menonton Itachi sibuk membuat makanan.

'Jahanam mereka' Ia akan menuntut lebih banyak uang dari Kakuzu. Dia harus membereskan segalanya untuk mereka

"Nah, Aku tak mendengar suara apa pun dari kamar Itachi semalam. Senyap." Sahut Sasori yang menghuni bekas kamar konan.

"Memang kalian berpikir kami akan melalukan apa?" Ino berkacak pinggang menghadapi enam orang penjahat yang berspekulasi tentang dirinya.

"Ngentot..lah." Ucap Hidan tak acuh. "Tapi, sepertinya tuan muda Uchiha merasa terlalu agung untuk menyentuh wanita mana pun. Atau kita harus khawatir bila dia ternyata gay."

"Hidan, Jangan menggunakan bahasa vulgar begitu." Hardiknya sembari mengacungkan sutil pada pria berambut perak itu.

"Maafkan kalimat vulgarku, tidak semua dari kita dibesarkan oleh keluarga beradab." Balas Hidan mengolok-olok.

"Dengar ya. Aku tak akan membiarkan kalian menyentuhku. Lebih baik aku mati."

Deidara yang lewat mengambil secangkir kopi menarik tangan Ino. Wanita itu berusaha melepaskan diri. "Hm.. karena Itachi tak mau, bagaimana kau bersamaku saja. Aku tahu cara memperlakukan wanita dengan lebih baik."

"Deidara lepaskan dia, oke. Sebelum aku marah dan dengan sengaja menghanguskan sarapan kalian."

"Cih, Lihat Itachi jadi teritorial begitu." Komentar Kisame pada Kakuzu yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau tahu Itachi, lebih baik kita minta tebusan saja pada ayahnya daripada wanita ini menjadi beban dan mengganggu keharmonisan kelompok kita" Usul Kakuzu yang sudah menghitung berapa jumlah uang tebusan yang dia mau minta.

"Bagaimana bila dia mengekspos keberadaan kita?" tanya Itachi

"Siapa bilang kita harus mengembalikannya hidup-hidup." Ujar Sasori.

"Tobi tak setuju, Tobi tak rela tangkapan Tobi dibunuh begitu saja. Pokoknya Tobi tak ikhlas."

"Keberadaan wanita ini di markas kita sama sekali tak diperlukan." Tambah Deidara.

"Aku tak mau, Dia akan tetap di sini di bawah pengawasanku." Itachi tetap dengan pendiriannya.

"Baiklah kalau itu permintaanmu. Kau bisa menyimpan wanita ini sebagai peliharaanmu, tetapi pastikan kau memegang tali kekangnya erat-erat." Putus Kakuzu.

"Aku harap sepasang mata Indah tak akan melemahkanmu. Bila kau tak hati-hati gadis ini akan menggigitmu dari belakang." Hidan mengelus pipi Ino yang merapat ke tembok terlalu takut dengan orang-orang yang berniat membunuhnya. Merasa terintimidasi Ino menoleh pada Itachi, Matanya memancarkan permohonan.

Hidan menyadari ke mana arah tatapan Ino. "Ah.. Kau berpikir Itachi adalah pelindungmu? Dia sama seperti kami. Penjahat yang menculik dan mengurungmu. Merampas kebebasanmu. Jangan lupa itu." Bisik sang pendeta Jashin di telinga Ino. Seringai lebar menghiasi wajahnya melihat Ino gemetaran. Rasa takut wanita itu membuatnya senang.

Sendok kayu di tangan Itachi patah. "Hidan, Menjauhlah darinya." Amarah yang melintas di wajah Itachi membuat pupil matanya yang berwarna gelap menjadi merah.

"Santai saja Itachi, Aku tak berniat merebut apa yang sudah kau klaim jadi milikmu." Hidan pun menyingkir dari sana. Pergi untuk menjalankan tugasnya hari itu. Membunuh seseorang.

Malam itu, Di atas ranjang mereka duduk dalam diam. Ino meluruskan kaki. Bersandarkan bantal empuk yang menopang punggungnya, lelah melawan linu yang melanda. Lain kali ia akan lebih menghargai pelayan di rumah. Pekerjaan mereka tidak semudah yang Ino pikirkan.

Ia melirik ke sebelah. Di mana seorang Uchiha tampak sibuk berkutat dengan ponsel seolah keberadaan Ino diranjangnya tak memiliki eksistensi. Ia masih bingung. Pria ini sedarah dengan Sasuke berasal dari keluarga terkemuka, tapi malah bergabung dengan komplotan penjahat. Ino sama sekali tak paham. Itachi itu baik atau jahat. "Mengapa kau melindungiku tadi?"

Akhirnya Itachi memalingkan wajah tampannya dan memberikan Ino perhatian. "Aku tak melindungimu. Aku hanya memikirkan kepentingan kelompok ini." Jawabnya memberi alasan. Ia sendiri tak paham mengapa ia menentang keputusan rekan-rekannya. Ini bukan hal yang sering ia lakukan.

Ino mencebikkan bibirnya. Ia sama sekali tak percaya. Sebuah Ide muncul di benaknya. Bukankah ia dikarunia bakat untuk menjadi wanita menawan dan memesona. Mungkin Ino bisa memanfaatkan daya tarik femininnya untuk lolos dari sini. Menjadi seorang _femme fatale_. Dengan cepat Ia mengubah taktik. Memasang senyum menggoda Ino merangkak di atas tubuh Itachi. "Aku tak percaya, Aku yakin kau hanya berniat menyimpanku untuk dirimu sendiri."

Ino menatap manik gelap di hadapannya tanpa rasa malu. Ia berharap mendapatkan reaksi dari penculiknya. Di sisi lain, Itachi sedang mencoba mempertahankan wajah dinginnya. Ia tak boleh terpengaruh dengan hal beginian, tapi Tubuh wanita itu sangat dekat dan mengapa pula wangi sabunnya jadi berbeda. Menyadari paha Ino mengapit pinggulnya. Mau tak mau Itachi jadi sadar diri dan merona. Layaknya bocah yang takut ketahuan mengompol di celana. Itachi mendorong Ino dan kabur dari wanita itu sambil membanting pintu.

Ino hanya bisa terpana, 'What the hell?' Ino berharap Itachi akan membalas rayuannya atau paling tidak menolak pendekatannya dengan Intimidasi, tapi kabur? Apa dia merasa begitu malu di dekati wanita? Ino tertawa. Itachi Uchiha di balik wajah dingin penuh intimidasi ternyata sangat polos. Siapa yang menyangka.

Di luar sana, Itachi menjadi bahan olok-olokan rekan-rekannya.

"Ada apa kau lari terbirit-birit seperti itu?" Tanya Kisame dengan menyelidik.

"Itachi mungkin melihat hantu." Jawab Tobi.

"Atau menemukan penis di antara kaki wanita itu. He..he...he." tambah Deidara. Hari-hari biasa siapa yang berani memperolok Itachi yang serius, perhitungan dan tak asyik. Semenjak kasus Tobi salah culik, mereka akhirnya menemukan kelemahan Sang prodigy. Kegiatan menistakan Itachi kini menjadi hobi baru mereka. (Termasuk Author juga)

"Kenapa sih kalian belakangan senang membuat hidupku susah?"

"Karena kita teman. Saling hina itu normal." Balas Kisame.

"Mengapa kau berlari terbirit-birit keluar dari kamarmu?" Tanya Kakuzu serius.

Itachi pastinya tak mau mempermalukan diri. Mengakui dia melarikan diri dari godaan tawanannya. "Uh.. aku melihat kecoak."

Sontak mereka tertawa mendengar alasan absurd yang meluncur dari mulut Itachi.

"Omong-omong kenapa kalian masih kumpul di sini?"

"Oh, Ini rapat untuk misi besok." Sahut Kisame santai.

"Mengapa aku tidak tahu? Bukankah biasanya aku yang menjadi ketua pelaksana?"

"Pertama, Kami tidak butuh _snipper_. Kedua kalau kau ikut siapa yang menjaga wanita itu." Jelas Kakuzu.

"Apa kalian sengaja menyingkirkanku?" Tanya Itachi curiga. Tak biasanya mereka merencanakan sesuatu tanpa dirinya.

"Suruh siapa memilih wanita. Sudah ku bilang dia cuma jadi beban. Pulangkan saja dia. Biar kita cepat dapat uang. Polisi sedang melacak pergerakan kita. Aku tak mau kita tertangkap karena kau memaksa memanfaatkan wanita yang bahkan tak berani kau sentuh." Sahut Kakuzu sebal.

"Siapa bilang aku tak berani menyentuh wanita."

"Lalu mengapa kau masih perjaka di usia tiga puluh dua tahun." Ejek Hidan.

"Diam, Ini tak ada urusannya denganmu. Aku tak mendekati wanita karena mereka menyebalkan dan aku tak tertarik." Pengalaman dirinya dengan gadis-gadis yang mengidolakannya cukup membawa trauma. Siapa yang suka di-_stalking_. Bahkan ada gadis yang nekat melapor pada ayahnya. Mengaku-ngaku hamil padahal dia kenal saja tidak. Hal seperti itu membuatnya malas. Susah memang jadi cowok beken dan sekarang menjadi anggota Akatsuki membuatnya tidak beken lagi. Ia ingin hidup yang low profile, tapi penuh adrenalin dan bahaya. Selama ia menjadi tuan muda Uchiha. Grup bisnis terbesar di Konoha dia akan selalu disorot dan itu menyebalkan.

Dari lorong Ino mendengar kekisruhan mereka buat di ruang tamu. Bibirnya membentuk huruf O. Ah sekarang ia paham mengapa pria itu kabur dan lari dari serangannya. Ternyata dia salah tingkah. Hm.. Ino tersenyum menemukan cara untuk mengganggu penculiknya.

Wanita itu tak beranjak dari tempat tidur hingga Itachi kembali.

" Hei, Apa kau lari dariku?" Tanya Ino dengan alis terangkat. Ia sudah mengubur tubuhnya dibalik selimut yang lembut dan hangat.

"Tidak, tapi jangan mencoba berbuat macam-macam. Aku bisa mengusirmu dari kamarku." Balas Itachi dengan nada tegas. Ia tak akan membiarkan dirinya dipermainkan oleh sang tawanan.

"Apa kau takut padaku? Takut pada wanita?"

Itachi tak menggubris pertanyaan Ino. Dia memejamkan mata dan berguling ke ujung ranjang. Pura-pura tidur. Mungkin ia harus menyadarkan wanita ini. Dia cuma tawanan yang hidup nyaman karena belas kasihannya.

"Sial" umpatnya pelan. Tak hanya ia dihantui mimpi erotis sekarang ia juga terbangun dengan tubuh wanita itu menindihnya. Bukankah ia yang harusnya menyiksa Ino. Bukan kebalikannya. Ia begitu kesal pada tubuh yang mengkhianati pikirannya yang tenang. Bahkan di masa puber pun ia tak separah ini.

Itachi menarik nafas panjang, Kali ini ia tak ragu mendorong sumber frustrasinya dengan mantap. Ino jatuh dari ranjang dengan suara keras.

"Aduh, Kasar sekali kau." Teriak Ino sambil mengusap bokongnya yang menghantam lantai.

"Maaf, Kau menghalangiku bangun. Aku tak suka kau menyentuhku."

Ino jadi geram. Siapa yang mau dengan sengaja menyentuh penjahat tengik macam dia. Semalam ia tidur mungkin kedinginan dan beringsut ke arah pria goblok itu, tapi melihat celana piama Itachi membentuk tenda besar Ino tersenyum sinis.

"Hipokrit, Mulutmu bilang tak suka, tapi sepertinya kau menyimpan pikiran mesum tentangku. Apa yang kau bayangkan tuan penculik? Mengikatku diranjang dan melakukan semua hal yang tak senonoh. Tak aku sangka seorang Uchiha yang punya martabat tinggi, jatuh begini rendah."

Pria itu melenggang dengan langkah lebar. Memojokkan Ino dengan tubuhnya. "Aku memang penjahat, penculik dan pembunuh, tapi aku tak akan pernah menjadi pemerkosa yang dikendalikan oleh nafsu. Maaf saja, Kau bisa melemparkan tubuh polosmu padaku dan aku tak berminat. Kau memang menarik, tapi salah bila kau berpikir bisa membuatku lengah dengan merayuku."

Tanpa memedulikan intimidasi Itachi. Ino dengan santai meletakkan tangannya di dada pria itu. "Ah...Jadi menurutmu aku menarik?" Tangan wanita itu meluncur terus ke bawah. Dia bisa merasakan otot yang menegang di bawah telapak. "Aku hanya ingin mengganggumu sampai kau membiarkan aku pergi."

Itachi mencoba bersikap dingin meski tangan Ino meninggalkan jejak bara api di kulitnya. "Mengapa kau pikir hal remeh seperti ini akan merepotkanku?"

Ino dengan sengaja menggenggam dan mengelus benda keras di balik celana pria itu. Itachi nyaris mengerang, tapi dia dengan cepat mengetatkan rahangnya.

"Aku dengar nafsu tak tersalurkan itu cukup menyiksa." Ino mendorong Itachi untuk membebaskan tubuhnya. Tanpa menoleh lagi ia keluar dari kamar itu.

Kepalan tangannya menghantam dinding. Itachi merasa geram dan pada tubuh dan reaksinya. Bagaimana mungkin ia tak bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya sendiri, Ia menunduk, memberikan pandangan membunuh pada si penghianat yang berdiri tegak dan kaku. Ereksi seakan mengejeknya. Mengingatkan bahwa ia hanya pria normal dengan kebutuhan yang enggan ia pikirkan.

Ia tak bisa seperti ini membiarkan Ino mempermainkan pikirannya. Itachi ingin membalas, tapi ia baru ingat ia sama sekali tak tahu apa-apa soal wanita. Ah...dia membenci wanita, tapi mengapa yang satu ini berhasil membuat dirinya bereaksi. Itachi mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar dan merasa ngeri. Mungkin-kah ia menyukai tawanannya?. Tidak..tidak... Itachi langsung menepis kemungkinan itu. Barangkali ini hanya masalah hormon biasa.

Sudah hampir sebulan Ino jadi penghuni markas Akatsuki. Selama itu pula Itachi tidak mendapatkan misi dan hanya jadi penjaga rumah. Demi tuhan ia harus melakukan sesuatu agar tetap waras. Wanita itu menggoda dan merayunya di setiap kesempatan. Membuat wajahnya memerah dan memenuhi mimpinya hingga ia tak bisa tidur tenang. Ia melirik ke arah wanita yang kini sudah berakrab-akrab ria dengan rekannya. Sepertinya Ino berhasil memenangkan hati mereka semua. Bahkan Tobi pun dibuat ikhlas membagi permen loli-nya hanya untuk menyenangkan si wanita pirang.

Siang ini mereka semua pada senggang. Ino asyik bermain ular tangga bersama Sasori, Hidan dan Deidara. Kakuzu sibuk menghitung uang yang mereka dapatkan setelah merampok bank dan Kisame menenggelamkan diri dalam botol sakenya.

Itachi duduk seorang diri di konter dapur menikmati dango. Ia melirik ke arah Ino dan tiba-tiba saja ia tersedak. Pria malang itu buru-buru mencari air dan terbatuk-batuk.

'Apa aku sudah tidak waras? Demi dewa, Wanita sial itu cuma sedang menjilat lolipop. Mengapa aku jadi terkejut dan memikirkan hal lain?'

Hal tersebut tak luput dari pengamatan tajam yang lainnya. "Itachi-san jadi aneh." Komentar Tobi yang melihat si sulung Uchiha meninggalkan dapur tanpa menghabiskan makanan favoritnya.

"Benarkan, bahkan Tobi juga sadar. Ia jadi sering melamun dan salah tingkah. Tak seperti biasa." Sasori juga heran. Itachi yang biasanya begitu cerdas dan tajam tiba-tiba jadi seperti itu pasti ada alasannya.

Deidara menyikut Ino yang duduk di sampingnya. "Kau apa kan pria malang itu?"

Ino dengan polosnya mengangkat bahu. "Tidak ada, Aku hanya sedikit mengganggunya dengan harapan dia akan kesal dan melepaskanku. Ayahku sudah setuju untuk membayar tebusan yang diminta Kakuzu, tapi Itachi masih bersikeras menawanku. Apa yang dia inginkan sih?" cetus Ino sebal.

"Mungkin dia menyukaimu?"

"Mustahil."

Awalnya Ino cuma iseng. Menggoda penculiknya hanya untuk membuat pria itu kesal, tapi sebulan berlalu dan Itachi tetap tak bergeming. Ia tak melakukan sesuatu meski Ino memancingnya. Sekarang ia jadi penasaran dan meragukan pesonanya. Semua pria tunduk padanya terkecuali Sasuke Uchiha. Masak sekarang ia juga tak bisa menundukkan kakaknya juga. Entah sejak kapan Ino berharap penculiknya memberikan reaksi. Ino benci diabaikan.

Malam itu Ino mandi dan lupa membawa handuk. Dengan tubuh basah ia berjingkat keluar tanpa menyadari sang empunya kamar sudah ada di situ. Terlambat untuk berbalik arah dan bersembunyi. Ino memutuskan untuk berdiri di sana bersedekap dan mengangkat dagunya. Berdiri dengan bangga memamerkan asetnya di depan si penculik.

Itachi nyaris mimisan, tapi ia berhasil mempertahankan ekspresinya.

"Mencoba menggodaku lagi?" Ia menatap Ino dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Rambut pirangnya yang basah. Bibir ranum yang tampak selembut kelopak mawar. Tetesan air yang mengalir dilekuk tubuhnya. Semua itu membuat Itachi menelan ludah mengakui yang berdiri di hadapannya adalah kesempurnaan.

Ino melangkah dengan percaya diri meski sebenarnya dia gemetar. Tak pernah ia berdiri telanjang di hadapan seseorang, Tapi ia adalah artis yang dengan mudahnya berakting menjadi orang lain.

Melihat wanita itu mendekat Itachi merasa ingin berlari tapi ia terhipnotis oleh goyangan pinggul wanita itu untuk bisa bergerak.

"Tidak, kebetulan saja kau muncul di saat yang salah." Ino tanpa memedulikan reaksi Itachi mengalungkan tangannya di leher pria itu. "Aku tak mengerti, mengapa kau bersikeras menahanku. Apa kau begitu menyukaiku hingga tak ingin aku pergi?"

Kedekatan ini membuat Itachi merasa sesak. Instingnya mengatakan untuk berlari sebelum ia benar-benar terjangkiti racun yang bernama Yamanaka Ino, tapi hati kecilnya menolak. Mengapa ia harus menghindar dan menahan diri? Bukankah wanita ini yang setiap hari melemparkan godaan dan melecehkannya bahkan sekarang dengan berani, tanpa malu berdiri telanjang di depannya. Mungkin satu pelajaran akan membuat wanita ini sadar dan menghentikan permainannya sebelum membuat dirinya jadi benar-benar gila. Dia sadar Ino melakukan ini bukan karena wanita itu tertarik padanya. Ino hanya ingin mengerjainya dan membuatnya kesal,

Merasa Itachi akan melarikan diri seperti biasa. Ino tersenyum mengejek. "Kau seperti anak ingusan Itachi-kun. Hanya bisa mem-bully gadis yang kau taksir." Dan itu benar. Selama masa tinggalnya di markas ini. Hanya Itachi yang bersikap keterlaluan padanya. Dia selalu punya ide untuk menambah kerajaan dan membuat hidupnya semakin berat.

Itachi murka sebab yang dikatakan Ino mungkin benar dan ia tak mau mengakuinya. Wanita ini membuatnya terobsesi, membuatnya merasa rendah diri, membuatnya jadi emosi dan tak menjadi dirinya sendiri. Mungkin setelah ia memuaskan rasa frustrasinya ia akan jadi lebih tenang dan bisa menyingkirkan wanita keparat yang sudah berakar di pikirannya.

Sebelum Ino mengucapkan sepatah kata lagi. Itachi membungkam mulut wanita itu dengan bibirnya.

"Umph...h." Ino sontak terkejut. Ini bukan reaksi yang dia harapkan. Biasanya Itachi akan berbalik pergi, mengabaikan provokasinya dan sekarang pria itu malah menciumnya dengan lapar. Bibirnya menuntut dan lidahnya menguasai. Membuat Ino merasa pening dan lemas.

Itachi mendorong dan menindih Ino di tempat tidur. Tangannya yang besar mengunci pergelangan tangan wanita pirang itu, membuat Ino tak bisa bergerak. "Ini yang kau inginkan? Membangunkan binatang dalam diriku? Sekarang kau mendapatkannya."

Ino berkedip dan menggeliat. Merasakan lidah Itachi menyapu lehernya. Mungkin dia memang sudah keterlaluan, Pria ini sedang gusar. Ino merasa takut, tapi ia juga excited. Bagaimana mungkin pria pemalu yang akan menjauh dan salah tingkah bila ia sentuh sekarang malah beringas. Oh, Itachi tentunya tak akan menjadi penjahat bila ia tak punya sisi agresif. Pertanyaan yang lebih besar adalah mengapa ia jadi terangsang oleh si brengsek ini. Uh, Apa dia juga sudah gila. Menghabiskan satu bulan bersama kumpulan orang gila bisa membuatnya gila juga kan?.

"Mengapa kau diam?" Ejek Itachi. "Aku memang tak pernah menyentuh wanita, bukan berarti aku tak tahu cara melakukannya. Selama ini aku hanya menahan diri. Karena aku tak mau merendahkan diri menyentuh wanita murahan seperti dirimu." Gengsinya yang tinggi, membuatnya menghina Ino. Lebih baik ia memprovokasi wanita itu ketimbang memamerkan kelemahannya.

Kata-kata Itachi berasa bagai siraman air dingin. Ino jadi sangat-sangat marah. Ia tak diam saja. Berkat kelas judo yang diikutinya Ino membelit kaki pria itu dan membantingnya. Membalikkan posisi. Ino berada di atas kedua tangannya di leher Itachi, siap mencekik pria itu. Sebenarnya mudah saja bagi Itachi menundukkan Ino dengan kekuatan fisiknya, tapi ia terlalu terkejut dengan perlawanan wanita itu.

"Kau sama saja dengan adikmu yang angkuh. Menganggap dirimu di atas semuanya. Apakah kau malu mengakui kau suka padaku? Sayangnya tubuh dan tindakanmu jauh lebih jujur dari mulutmu." Ino merendahkan bibirnya hingga nyaris menyentuh daun telinga Itachi. Dengan sensual ia berbisik. "Kau menginginkanku." Ujung lidah Ino membelai kulit di belakang telinganya. Ino tersenyum licik melihat Itachi tampak pasrah dan memejamkan mata. Membiarkan Ino menjajahnya.

Darahnya terasa mendidih dan berdesir kencang. Rona merah muda tak bisa disembunyikan lagi dari wajahnya. Itachi merasa terekspos seakan rahasia paling kotornya terungkap. Ia tak bisa lari dan berpaling dari kenyataan. Ia memang menginginkan wanita itu dari awal pertemuan mereka.

"Sungguh kau membuatku gila. Aku tak mengerti dengan perasaan ini dan aku tak menyukainya." Ucapnya serak.

Pengakuan jujur ini membuat Ino menghentikan apa yang sedang dia lakukan. Amarahnya berganti dengan keseriusan. Wanita berambut pirang itu berguling dan duduk di sisi lain tempat tidur. Menyandarkan punggungnya pada tumpukan bantal. "Biarkan aku pergi. Semua sudah setuju selain dirimu. Aku punya kehidupan dan keluarga yang khawatir di luar sana." Pinta Ino.

"Aku tahu demi kewarasanku aku harus melepaskanmu, tapi entah mengapa aku tak rela bila kita tak bertemu lagi."

Ino menatap pemilik sepasang mata kelam yang kini juga duduk di sampingnya. "Aku di sini bukan karena keinginanku. Semakin lama kau mengurungku semakin aku akan membencimu. Apa itu yang kau inginkan."

Pria itu menggeleng lemah. "Baiklah, Aku akan meminta Kakuzu menghubungi ayahmu. Aku juga tak ingin membahayakan Akatsuki karena keegoisanku."

Ino tersenyum senang, meski ia merasa sayang tidak bisa menghabiskan waktunya dengan Itachi. Ah andai saja pria ini bukan penjahat Ino pasti akan mengencaninya.

"Hei, Ino apa kita akan melanjutkan ini? Aku benar-benar ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya bercinta." Sebuah bantal lantas menohok wajah Itachi.

Ino menarik selimut menutupi tubuhnya. Ia tak perlu berakting lagi. "Ngawur, Tidak bisa. Aku ingin pengalaman pertama ku dengan pria yang menjadi kekasihku."

"Apa? Ternyata kau sama hijaunya denganku. Mengapa sok berpengalaman begitu."

"Tsk.. Kau lupa aku ini artis. Bukan hanya dirimu yang multi talenta. Kita tidak sama. Aku pernah punya pacar, aku berkencan. Kehidupan sosialku sangat sehat. Tidak sepertimu penjahat yang juga anti-sosial."

"Aku tak membutuhkan orang lain untuk bisa senang."

Ino membalikkan badannya dan tersenyum lebar. "Kalau begitu tak masalah kan kau membereskan rasa tidak nyamanmu dengan tangan sendiri." Ino melirik celana Itachi yang masih membentuk tenda. Itu bukan masalahnya. Meski ialah yang membuat Itachi dalam kondisi demikian. Ino tertawa dalam hati. Senang jadi wanita sadis. Ia pun meninggalkan Itachi yang mengeram kesal untuk mencari Kakuzu.

.

.

Dinginnya ujung pistol menyentuh pelipisnya. Ino tampak sangat tenang, sementara di sisi lain Inoichi Yamanaka tampak pucat. Dengan tangan gemetar sang menteri di temani sopirnya menyerahkan koper hitam berisi uang tunai pada seorang pria bertopeng.

"Ini uangmu, sebagai gantinya kembalikan putriku." Ujar Inoichi mengawasi putrinya yang masih tersandera oleh penjahat yang satu lagi.

Kakuzu tersenyum bahagia di balik topengnya. Yes...Uang. ia sudah bisa mencium aroma lembaran uang baru itu.

"Santai saja. Kau akan mendapatkannya kembali."

Ino berbisik pada Itachi yang menodongkan pistol ke kepalanya. Wajahnya tertutup oleh _Balaclava_. "Kau memelukku terlalu erat." Ia mencoba menggeliat. Membuat ruang bagi tubuhnya yang ramping.

"Aku harus membuat dirimu tampak tidak kooperatif."

"Nah, Kau hanya cari kesempatan untuk menempelkan tubuhmu padaku kan, tuan mesum." Bisik Ino hanya di antara mereka.

"Aku tak dengar kau menolak dan mengeluh."

"Ini aku sedang mengeluh."

Ino mendesah, Ayahnya ada di sana terlihat cemas. Mendengar aba-aba dari Kakuzu. Ino menyadari ini saatnya berpisah. Ia jadi merasa sedih tak bisa berjumpa lagi dengan si sulung Uchiha.

"Itachi, Kalau kau merindukanku. Suruh saja Tobi menculikku lagi."

"Kurasa tidak, Aku akan berusaha mencari ketenangan batin."

"Tsk... terserah, deh."

"Selamat tinggal Ino." Bisiknya.

Itachi melepaskan Ino, wanita pirang itu berlari ke arah ayahnya. Sementara Kakuzu dan Itachi masuk ke mobil cepat-cepat kabur dari situ.

"Kau tak apa-apa, Putriku. Aku takut sekali mereka menyakitimu."

"Aku tak apa-apa." Ia menoleh untuk melihat mobil yang melaju. Entah bagaimana ia merasa sedikit kehilangan.

.

.

.

Hari ini syuting-nya dengan Sasuke selesai. Ino tak bisa menatap pria itu tanpa teringat soal Itachi. Apa Sasuke tahu kakaknya masih hidup? Bodoh, Mengapa ia masih memikirkan penjahat tengik itu.

Sebuah senggolan menyadarkan Ino dari lamunannya. "Pig, Mengapa kau menatap pacarku seperti itu? Apa kau masih belum mau terima Sasuke memilihku?"

"Sakura, tak perlu setiap hari kau mengingatkanku. Aku sudah _move on_ dari Sasuke."

"Lalu mengapa kau jadi aneh begitu. Sejak penculikan itu kau jadi sedikit berbeda. Apa yang mereka lakukan padamu?"

"Tidak ada, Aku diculik gara-gara kau tahu." Pungkas Ino kesal sambil mengambil tas-nya.

"Kenapa aku?"

"Mereka berniat menculikmu, tapi saking bodohnya mengenali orang malah aku yang ditangkap."

"Nasibmu saja yang kurang beruntung Ino."

"Aku pulang dulu, Capek." Ino melengos meninggalkan Sakura.

Semenjak peristiwa penculikan itu. Ayah Ino bersikeras agar dia membawa body guard. Ke mana pun Ino pergi, Dua pria kekar memakai jas dan kaca mata hitam menyertainya. Bahkan di saat seperti sekarang ketika ia sedang ingin menikmati kesendirian dan udara segar di taman yang masih sepi ini. Ia ingin punya privasi.

Ino berpapasan dengan seorang cosplayer berpakaian ala Ninja ANBU di anime Naruto, Lengkap dengan topengnya. Ia kagum melihat detail kostum itu. Sangat mirip dengan aslinya. Ia menduga mungkin para cosplayer sedang mengadakan event di taman ini. Tapi hal yang terjadi satu menit berikutnya tak terbayangkan oleh Ino.

Sang Cosplayer menyerang kedua _body_ _guard-nya_ dengan brutal. Gerakannya begitu cepat dan terlatih. Seakan ia adalah petarung profesional. Hanya dengan beberapa pukulan body guard Ino pingsan. Tanpa pikir panjang Ino berlari di antara pohon-pohon Sakura yang tengah berguguran. Sial ini seperti adegan film saja. Tapi rasa takut dan kepanikannya nyata. Ino berlari secepat kakinya bisa membawanya dan orang itu dengan mudah menyusulnya. Mengapa ia memilih mengenakan kimono yang tak praktis hari ini. Dia benar-benar menyesali pilihan pakaiannya.

Kaki wanita pirang itu terantuk akar pohon dan dia pun terjatuh. Tak berdaya, Ino menatap pengejar yang berdiri menjulang di depannya. Ino kembali teringat ketika ia diculik oleh Tobi setahun yang lalu. Masa dia akan diculik lagi. Orang itu berjongkok dan mengeluarkan pisau dari sakunya.

"Ikut denganku, Nona."

Suaranya terdengar familiar.

"Bagaimana kalau aku tak mau."

"Hm...Jangan buat aku menyakitimu." Ia mendekatkan ujung tajam pisau itu ke leher Ino.

Ino gemetar ketakutan. Orang itu malah tertawa. Terdengar suara klik. Dia melipat pisau itu dan membuka topengnya.

"Itachi...Bodoh kau menakutiku." Ino dengan refleks melemparkan tamparan ke wajah pria itu. Yang dengan cepat ditepis oleh Itachi sebelum mendarat di wajah tampannya.

"Kau memang harus takut. Aku datang untuk menculikmu."

"Mengapa?"

Itachi mengulurkan tangan membantu Ino berdiri. "Aku merindukanmu."

Wanita pirang itu tersenyum. "Seharusnya kau tanya, Aku mau diculik atau tidak."

"Nah, Aku tetap akan membawamu meski kau tak setuju. Bukankah kita masih punya urusan yang tertunda?"

"Urusan apa ya?" Ino pura-pura bego. Bila Itachi datang padanya itu hanya karena satu hal. Hati Ino menjerit senang sebab ia juga tak kunjung bisa melupakan penculiknya.

"Ikut denganku tidak?" Desak Itachi.

"Memang aku punya pilihan?"

"Tidak."

"Ya sudah, nyuliknya jangan lama-lama. Pulangkan aku sebelum tengah malam."

"Baiklah, Princess."

Mereka berdua pergi bergandengan tangan di bawah kelopak bunga sakura yang berguguran.

Ops.. Ino melupakan dua body guard-nya yang masih pingsan tergeletak di taman.

Tamat.


End file.
